


father knows best

by CultJay



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abduction, F/F, Gaslighting, Lowercase, Unknowing Stockholm Syndrome, Work In Progress, shit gets real deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultJay/pseuds/CultJay
Summary: "mother knows best (reprise)" is a song from disney's 2010 animated film tangled. it is a song sung by mother gothel as she challenges rapunzel to put her newfound companion and love interest flynn rider to the test.the song was performed by gothel's voice actress donna murphy, and rapunzel's voice actress mandy moore in speaking lines.- villain song wiki
Relationships: Cameron - Relationship, Cameron Campbell & David (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 9





	father knows best

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mother Knows Best (reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/532720) by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. 

> hello! i am jay, and i am rewriting a scene from the 2010 movie tangled. i challenged myself to rewrite my favorite scene, "rapunzel knows best" or "mother knows best(reprise)", using camp camp characters instead. i hope you all enjoy!

“well!” a familiar voice boasted behind david, causing his eyes to widen and the smile to fall off of his features, “i’d thought he’d never leave,” the voice continued as a light fog started coming from seemingly nowhere. “father?” david asked with shock in his features, turning around to see father cameron take the hood of his cloak off of his head. “hello, dear.” father cameron said, unfazed by david’s nervousness. “but, i- i- i- i don’t- ngh.” david failed to create words as father cameron came towards him and engulfed a hug with the small teen in front of him, “how did you find me?” david asked, face pressed against his father’s chest, not hugging back. 

“oh, it was easy, really,” his father replied while stroking through david’s long red hair, “i just listened to the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that,” cameron replied, voice laced with a sweet poison that made david tense with worry. david sighed, relaxing his body while still being in the hug. “father-” 

“we’re going home, david. now.” father cameron ordered, pulling away from the hug but placing his hands on david’s shoulders tightly, before letting go and grabbing david’s wrist, pulling him away from the dimly lit flame. the fog seems to have gotten slightly darker, and their distance away from the fire made everything look dark and threatening. david forced his feet to stop, causing his father to stop as well. “y-you don’t understand! i’ve been on this incredible journey- i’ve seen and learned so much!” david tried to argue, looking at father cameron with hope in his eyes as he looked around. he looked away, then, feeling embarrassed for what he was going to say next. 

david blushed furiously, looking at father cameron with love-struck malachite eyes as a soft smile formed on his lips, still holding onto his father’s hands. if only father understood how happy he was. yet, he didn’t and david was confused as to why father kept him in the tower if the outside world has so far been so amazing and full of new things david couldn’t understand. “i even met someone,” david admitted happily to father cameron, which caused cameron’s gray eyes to widen in fury and his teeth started grinding on top of one another. 

“yes, the wanted thief? i’m so proud.” cameron replied sarcastically, pulling away and grabbing david’s wrist again. “come on, david.” he started walking and david was forced to follow. “father, wait!” david begged, pulling away and backing up without tripping over his feet. “i think,” david paused, and both standing still as david felt a spark of hope light in his heart. “i think he likes me,” david admits. 

“likes you?” cameron called from over his shoulder, “please, david, that’s demented.” david looked at his father in disbelief, “but, father, i-” he tried to explain; but cameron wasn’t listening, and instead threw his arms up in a shrug. “this is why you never should have left.” david was in shock as he watched his father walk by, sighing in annoyance. cameron put a hand on his forehead, rubbing it tiredly before pulling it away, “dear, this whole romance that you’ve invented just proves you’re too naive to be here.” cameron walked around david, putting his hands on david’s shoulders and resting his face close to his shoulders as well.

“why would he like you?” cameron asked, spinning around and letting his hand brush against david’s chin. david’s face followed the direction of his father’s hand, “come on now, really?” he said, grabbing david’s hands once more. with an angered look on his face, cameron spun around david and his hands traveled to david’s shaggy auburn hair, “look at you, you think that he’s impressed?” 

pulling his hands back, cameron walked away as david looked on with a guilt-stricken face. turning, cameron said in a sing-song voice, “don’t be a bother, come with father,” his hands were clamped together, pleading, before placing them on his chest. opening his arms, he drew out, “fathe-e-e-r~” fed up, david spat, “no!” cutting his father off. cameron brought his hands down and the forest around them grew deathly quiet. “no?” cameron asked innocently, before a false-realization hit him and his eyebrows furrowed. “oh. i see how it is,” the older male brought his face up, nose pointing to the sky slightly as disgust was written on his face. 

david was tense as he looked at his father’s threatening gray eyes. “david knows best,” cameron announced, hand on his hip, waiving his right hand around as he sauntered over to his son. “david’s so mature now.” he was quickly closing the space between him and david, reaching down he patted david’s head, “such a clever grown-up sir.” his hand brushed david’s chin sharply as he pulled and turned away, taking a few steps forward. 

“fine, if you’re so sure now,” he said slyly, “go ahead, then give him this!” father cameron turned around, holding the crown david had been keeping from flynn, and was shell-shocked by his father’s discovery. “how did you-” david tried asking, only to be interrupted by his father, “this is why he’s here! don’t let him deceive you!” cameron shouted at the top of his lungs, “give it to him, watch, you’ll see!” cameron threw the crown at david, who caught it with his hands. he looked at the crown briefly, before looking back at his father, “i will,” he promised.

david felt like prey as father cameron stalked towards him, a deathly look in his father’s gray eyes. the fog was unbearably thick as david could only watch his father in fear of what would come in power of his father’s wrath. cameron put his hand on his chest, offensively, “trust me, my dear,” cameron promised, snapping, “that’s how fast he’ll leave you!” cameron move closer to david, wrapping his satchel bag’s strap around david’s neck. “i won’t say i told you so!” he spun david around in a circle, forcing david to move with him, before jerling away suddenly.

“no, david knows best!” he screamed in david’s face, glaring into the young teen’s eyes, who still was clutching the crown in his hands. “so if he’s such a dreamboat,” cameron said sarcastically, as he circled around david and pressed his back against him, “go and put him to the test!” cameron declared, moving around to face david again. “father, wait!” david begged, reaching out to cameron as he stalked towards the fog. “if he’s lying,” cameron started, still backing into the fog and holding his cape, “don’t come crying!” he demanded, waving his hand in front of david. “father knows best!”cameron declared loudly, raising his hands into the air before he grabs onto his cloak again and spun before disappearing in front of david’s eyes.

the fog disappeared along with his father, leaving david standing alone with the dim fire glowing behind him.


End file.
